Municipality of Ottawa (Finnighan Williams)
Finnighan Étienne Williams is my original character (OC), and the personification of Ottawa (Canada's Capital). The name is of Scottish origin, a token to the Scottish influence on Canada. Étienne for Étienne Brulé, one of the first better-known figures to pass by what is now Ottawa. He was a coureur du bois who was later eaten by an Iroquois tribe for betraying the French. The surname Williams, after the canon personification of Canada. He enjoys going by the nickname Bytown (his old name), and sometimes, when he feels especially confident, "Boss" (he is a capital, after all). He speaks fluent French and English (Both in Canadian dialect), Japanese (One of Canada's biggest trading partners is Japan) as well as some Russian to confront his neighbour further up North, and is learning a bit of Mandarin Chinese (oil pipelines, a lot of asiatic residents as well). He is not always well-liked by the other provinces and territories, thus he and Canada seem to get along only at a passable degree, to be most honest. Appearance Finnighan is a young man who looks to be about nineteen or twenty, and is at a peak in his physical state, good height, with rather well-done muscles, though not as prominent as most of the country personifications (municipalities and regions should be just slightly less prominent in muscular bulk than the actual country, since they are only a part of said country's strength). He has dirty blond hair and blue eyes to symbolize the water in the Rideau Canal, and seems to always bear a slight grin, which he seems to have gained from the confidence of being a capital. He usually wears a dark blue suit and green tie (after Ottawa's flag). Being on a constantly changing and very unpredictable work schedule helping in Parliament and being first assistant to Canada's personification, he rarely has the time to change his clothing, and definitely not to change his style, and in consequence he is usually seen alternating between two or three formal outfits. Personality, Interests, and Life A man with a pro-liberal thought and a left-wing approach to political situations which he has yet to exercise to its full extent. He is one with a busy, tiring, and random schedule which can go from steady and calm to turbulent and chaotic, usually having him work well into the night, sometimes missing sleep. This has made him paranoid when it comes to time, and he can be quite high-strung. He is shown to love business, just like Matthew (Canada). After all, Canada is the best place to do business in the G7. He is a bit flaky, and can sometimes get carried away with his spending (such as wasting his money on odd things like government golf courses), which is a trademark of all capitals. Though he is usually able to get himself together, and recieves high praise, especially from Americans. When not converted into a complete mess by paperwork, administration and strain, he is quite the easygoing fellow (I guess it's a bit of a stereotype that Ottawans take it easy), who even skates across the city on the Rideau Canal to reach his work destination (actual Ottawans do that), sometimes stopping along the way to eat at one of the beavertail stands along the ice. He is a proud Canadian, very patriotic (after all, he is a capital), and seems to have a wee bit of a superiority complex around foreign cities. He enjoys hockey (though he is rather dreadful at it), and cheers for his home NHL team, the Ottawa Senators. Despite appearing to be a stressed man who wants nothing more than to sleep and play games on Facebook, he enjoys studying arts, history, and even science. Especially arts. He has many beautiful museums with fine archetecture and beautiful collections of artistic, historical, and scientific feats. But this sort of makes him the nervous proffessor type, who, in all honesty, just wants to sit at home with a cold beer, a laptop, and some fast food. Then again - don't we all? Relations Canadian Provinces/Territories/Cities While Matthew Williams takes care of international situations, Finnighan is left to deal with citizens and rowdy personifications of other provinces, cities, regions, etc. He is seen constantly having to deal with bouts between Ontario and Québec, as well as trying to keep poor Montréal (who is in the middle of all the mess) in check. He and Alberta have a neutral, though sometimes uneasy relationship. They have been congregating over the oil pipelines recently. In all, his relationship with the provinces/territories/cities is a sort of a brotherly presence. He and Toronto are conatantly hanging out, Toronto trying to manifest into a more productive (and less crack-induced city), Ottawa trying to help. They have had a very good relation since the colonial days. His relation with Kingston was the same, but is starting to dwindle. He is very supportive of Ontario, though he would never admit it, in fear of losing Québec. Canada Finnighan is the assistant to Matthew, though sometimes, he feels more like a jealous understudy than anything. He is constantly tagging along his side, though he has failed to keep up many, many times. Sometimes, Canadian residents, and even Canada himself can turn a blaming fist-shake to him. Washington D.C. His relationship with Washington D.C. is like his relationship with the United States as a whole. The two retain a very close relationship, and seem to look out for one another, though their relation has had many ups and downs, spanning all the way back to the "old days". They see each other frequently, usually at easy terms, but when pinned-up business is concerned, their relationship can turn sour. America being Canada's closest relation, as well as closest ally, they can get along exceptionally. America He and America are on good terms. They see each other often at world meetings, North America Summits, events, etc. and he is constantly rushing to his aid, alongside Canada himself. But being a capital, he is more familiar with Washington D.C, though. Both he and Canada have been a little mad at him over things such as the Westboro Baptist Church, the way he is handling the situation with Russia, etc, though all Canadian parties seem supportive of him. America being Canada's closest relation, as well as closest ally, they get along exceptionally. Mexico City They see each other often on business ventures and during world meetings. Their relationship is a good neutral. Mexico All that applies with Mexico City. Tokyo Japan being one of Canada's biggest trading partners, Finnighan has been trying his best to maintain a steady relationship with Tokyo, though sometimes, friendly gestures from both sides are obstructed by other world conflicts. They have a very business-centred relationship, though they have been able to become more than acquaintences - friends. He is constantly juggling his friendship with Tokyo and Washington D.C, though, in the big picture, the three of them together are on passable terms. Japan Finnighan sees Japan a rather lot, during world meetings, business affairs, etc, though he has never been able to properly converse with him on anything other than business, as Canada is always behind him. Literally behind him. Sometimes in front of him, too. In all, they are on peaceful terms. Moscow Finnighan and Moscow are on cautious terms. Not enemies, though certainly not friends. Most of the distaste towards North America's two powers as whole seem to radiate from Moscow, seeing as it is the Russian capital. There have been squabbles over Ukraine's situation lately, and Moscow is banned from entering Canada. Russia On better terms than with Moscow, but only very slightly. Kiev Finnighan, like Matthew himself, supports Kiev and Ukraine's entrance towards the rest of Europe, and roots for Ukraine's success from Russia. Ukraine All that applies with Kiev. France Paris has moved on from caring about Ottawa, or Canada, for that matter, and the French relation with Canada is bittersweet, especially concerning Québec. Finnighan is a little sad about it, to be fully honest. He still has an occasional conversation with France every now and then, while Paris has completely forgotten. London Like the case with Paris and France, London has long since moved on to better things, though they remain rather close. Finnighan follows in Canada and England's very good relation, and tries to make good ties with London, with passable success. England Finnighan doesn't see much of him except during world meetings, but he knows that England and Canada are on very good terms (some might call it a bromance), and tries his best to collaborate well with London. Category:Male Characters Category:Canada